Piedmon's Last Jest
Just when it seems like they have the upper hand, Piedmon begins turning the kids and their Digimon into key chains, leaving T.K. and Patamon as the group's last hope. Synopsis MetalGarurumon returns to fight alongside WarGreymon. Both Mega Digimon seem to have the upper-hand against Piedmon until he reveals his final attack, a white cloth that turns them, Tai and Matt into key chains. The other children try to run away but they are all turned into key chains except T.K., Kari, and Patamon. When the three of them try to escape up a rope, Piedmon catches up to them. Patamon digivolves into Angemon to try to fight Piedmon, but is easily defeated. Piedmon then cuts the rope, causing T.K. and Kari to fall, and as they fall, T.K. looks at his brother, in the form of a key chain, and is reminded that hope remains. His crest begins to glow, and Angemon digivolves into MagnaAngemon, who delivers a single slash to Piedmon from above, causing him to fall, seemingly, to his death. MagnaAngemon then returns every key chain into the Digimon and people they once were. They think it's all over until Piedmon resurfaces with hundreds of Vilemon. Just then, Mimi and Lillymon arrive with an army of Digimon, and they all fight back against the Vilemon. MagnaAngemon opens his Gate of Destiny which sucks in all the Vilemon, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon send Piedmon in as well, defeating him for good. As light begins to return to the world, Izzy gets a message from Gennai telling them that the Dark Masters were never the real enemy. Just then, the ground shakes and the DigiDestined soon realise that the fight is not over. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "A white flag? Maybe he's trying to surrender." :—'Joe', trying to be optimistic for once. Piedmon: "Ta da! Thanks for coming, next show's at seven thirty, you've been a great crowd! Good night!" Joe: "He made them all disappear!" 'Tentomon:' "Well, at least he didn't saw them in half." :—'Tentomon' makes a very good point about the disappearance of Tai, Matt, and their Digimon. "What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?!" :—'Sora' can't believe how low Piedmon would stoop to defeat the DigiDestined. "What do you carry in that backpack. Bricks?" :—'Gatomon' comments on T.K.'s weight as she swings him across the chasm. Lilymon: "Mimi, I'm getting exhausted!" Mimi: "Really? That's strange. I feel fresh as a daisy." :—'Mimi' fails to realize that Lilymon is doing all the work. "''thinking Sora told me to be brave, no matter how scared I get. aloud Looks dangerous. You go first."'' :—'T.K.' decides bravery can wait a little longer. T.K.: "Let go, Kari, or he'll get you, too!" Kari: "No, I won't let you go, T.K.!" Piedmon: "Sounds like you two are falling for each other." :—'T.K.' and Kari struggle to protect each other as Piedmon makes another bad pun. "You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange looking group of friends." :—'Tai' and the others say goodbye to their Digimon allies after the battle. Izzy: "Gennai says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies." Tai: "Huh?" Izzy: "It says here that the real enemy is an evil force who's very presence warps the DigiWorld and created the Dark Masters. So, according to this, I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet!" Tai: "Wait a sec! If it's not the Dark Masters, then who do we fight next?" :—'Tai' is about to get the answer to his question. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes